Jump Then Fall
by Cissaflake
Summary: You don't love me. I am just your wife- a necessity. Narcissa and Lucius didn't always love each other, it took Lucius years before he realised that he loved his wife, and she loved him. (Please read, this description is terrible *puppy eyes*)


**A/N: heyyy! I know its 1 in the morning but I had a sudden burst of inspiration and had to write, this is a song fic to the song Jump Then Fall by Taylor Swift, I have missed out and changed some lyrics, i havent got it wrong (this is like my favourite song at the moment) and the lyrics are in itallics**

**Thank you to AFemaleWarrior for saying that the song reminded her of Lucissa**

**Anyway, here it is and it will be bad as it is 1am and I have not gone through it, (which I hopefully will in the morning) also im doing this on my phone, with predictive text on so forgive any spag mistakes please**

**I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER, ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS OR THE SONG JUMP THEN FALL I ASSUME TAYLOR SWIFT HOLDS ALL THE RIGHTS **

**enjoy :)**

* * *

Jump Then Fall

You don't love me. I am just your wife- a necessity. A trophy to show off, to carry on the Malfoy name, and that's all I ever am, all I ever was to you. But you intrigue me...

_I like the way you sound in the morning_

I wake up next to you every morning now since our wedding. I always wake up first, you sleep so peacefully. You are so handsome, and that is, more often than not, my first thought in the morning. And then it seems you sense me looking at you and you wake, muttering a few unintelligible words groggily under your breath.

_I realise your laugh is the best sound I have ever heard. _

I'be never heard you laugh before, I had used to wonder whether you knew how when I was younger. But when I heard it, it instantly brought a smile to my face, I realised then that it was the best sound I'd ever heard.

_I like the way I can't keep my focus, I watch you talk, you didn't notice... _

I don't know what it is about you... Even just the little things like the way you sigh when you've had a hard day, or the way you nibble on your lip slightly when I'n around, or even the way that your voice is so enchanting I can't concentrate when you speak.

_Every time you smile, I smile,_

When you smile, not that smirk or sneer that are around a lot, that smile of yours. Genuine, I doubt anyone else has ever seen it, the way it sits on your face, out of place and out of practice, yet, strangely beautiful. I can't help smiling when I see it.

_Don't be afraid to jump then fall, jump then fall into me_

It struck me this morning that all these feelings... I don't love you, no, it's definitely not that... It's something else, less than love, but more than a crush... God I sound like I'm fifteen.

_I'm never gonna leave you, say that you wanna be with me too. _

Bella is always talking about leaving Rodolphus, I know she won't, the Dark Lord wouldn't agree to that, and she'd do anything for him. I'd never leave Lucius... Where did that come from? I don't know... I wouldn't though, I can't understand it, anything really, it's not as though we married for love, we were betrothed. Maybe its because it is expected of me to stay with my husband, maybe it's for another reason I haven't quite figured out yet.

_I'm gonna stay through it all, so jump then fall. _

No matter what happens, what our Lord makes you do, I'll stay by your side and help you in any way I can. You know I'm starting to worry about myself...

_I like the way your hair falls in your face,_

I finally got you to tie your hair back, not that I don't love the way it fall in your face but you really can't go out in public like that...

_You've got the keys to me, I love each freckle on your face. _

Since when have I started thinking about you like this? Lovingly? I'm sure it'll pass... It can't be good for me to spend all day daydreaming.

_I like the way you're everything I ever wanted. _

I used to dream and fantasise about a fairy tale ending, this is just the beginning but I think I might have found just that.

_I had time to think it all over, and all I can say is come closer, I've never been so wrapped up honey,_

Okay. It's official. I am in love with you Lucius Malfoy. I've been thinking about this a lot lately, I'm relieved in a way, I am your wife after all, but I don't think that you are in love with me. In fact, I know you aren't.

_Take a deep breath then jump and fall into me._

Please love me. Please. You're all I can think about, I seem to be completely besotted and I fear for my sanity.

_The bottoms gonna drop, out from under out feet, I'll catch you._

Times are tough, who am I fooling? They're a lot more than tough. You're trying to not get thrown into Azkaban, my sister is in Azkaban, I have a baby to look after, as our whole world is collapsing around us.

_When people say things that bring you to your knees, I'll catch you._

The name of Malfoy means nothing anymore. I have faith that in time it will again, but for now we are not treated like the pure bloods we are by our equals. I'm just glad that you don't here all of the insults, that I can protect you from the cruel words of others. You don't need protecting, but I love you.

_The time is gonna come when you're so mad you could cry, but I'll hold you through the night until you smile. _

I have everyone. Except for you, Draco, and Bella (even though she is in Azkaban) of course. But how dare they? How DARE they do that to you? I'll hold you, I'll hug you, I'll love you. I'll give you all the love in the world, you'll need it, trust me.

_I'll show you, you can jump the fall, jump then fall, jump then fall, into me._

None of that matters anymore, nothing. Because you jumped and fell, I caught you, hypothetically speaking. But I don't care that everyone hates us, I don't care that the Dark Lord is gone, I don't care that it took a long time, because I love you, and you love me.

* * *

**A/N: soooooo? My fingers are numb now from typing as its like 0 degrees and my hot water bottle became a cold water bottle a loooonnnnggg time ago, anyway i hope you liked it, **

**please review**

**-Livvy xxxxx**


End file.
